


Hiro is my Hero

by TeamLeo13



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, No one is alive, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamLeo13/pseuds/TeamLeo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of GoGo & Hiro short stories. They're so adorable!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiro is my Hero

**Author's Note:**

> BH6!!! This movie is so cute and awesome I can't even!

Bye, Aunt Cass, said Hiro as he walked out the door. The whole "nerd school gang" was waiting for him outside. He grinned. Life was going good so far, of course it was still a little sad but hey, what can he do? Tadashi's death had been two years ago, and, as Honey Lemon pointed out to him one day, life goes on. He shouldered the pack he carried to the university with him. Inside was all his "nerd equipment". Those stuff he used to think was useless back when all he was into was robot fights. But now, everything was so cool! He got to work on stuff. Stuff he was good at! " You okay, Hiro? " Hiro turned to see GoGo, looking at him with a concerned look on her face. He wondered if now was the right time to tell her that her purple highlights were starting to fade and she probably needed to recolor. Geez, why did he notice stuff like that anyway? It wasn't like he always paid close attention to GoGo. Right??? Well, if he thought about it, he might have looked real close a few times. I mean, she was kinda cute...right???  _Oh man, I can't overthink this, it's just GoGo,_

he thought to himself. "HIRO! Man, are you asleep or something?" GoGo's face came into focus once again. " Huh? Uh...no. J-just thinking", he stuttered (what was wrong with him?). Gogo shrugged. "Fine, as long as your mind moves" Hiro had a weird feeling she rolled her eyes as soon as she turned her back. he watched walk into the university building before remembering he needed to go inside too. He gave himself a little shake as Baymax's words (poor Baymax) streamed into his head : " Diagnosis, puberty" ......

(( A/N: So, first chappie, cupcakes! My first shot at this was horrible, I had severe writer's block but I fixed it now!))


End file.
